The Black Rose
by XoX.Slytherin.Princess.XoX
Summary: Hermione is the only one left after the War. and she feels alone in the world what happens when a certin Slytherin Prince comes to her rescue in more than one way.
1. Slipping Away

Chapter One

Slipping Away

I felt as though my world was crumbling around me in a big heave of smoke. What happened? In my mind my life was close to perfect. I _had _parents that loved me and would never judge me; I _had_ two completely idiotic but completely lovable best friends. I am the brightest witch of my age. Intelligence, power, action, romance, everything was amazing. But now... my life fell to ashes and crumbled below my feet. The Dark Lord had not won so the loss was not completely wasted. But neither were some of my best friends, and the most important people in my life. Dumbledore, Severus, Fred, Moony, Remus, Tonks, My Parents (Who died post-war but still by Voldemort to get revenge on me and Harry) and lastly Ronald and Harry.

I lost so many people i loved but the one's that hurt me the most were Ron and Harry. I had lost my best friend and the love of my life in one night. I felt the cool breeze from the November air brush over my body. I hugged what was left of my sweater tightly to my body as to keep warm. At first it was amazing, the thrill. Harry had defected the Dark Lord. Ron and I shared (what i didn't know then) our final kiss. But a death eater chose to take revenge of his master and kill Ron and Harry and he barley missed me, before fleeing. Ron died in my arms, he had just whispered tickling my ear with his warm breath _'Will you marry me?' _those were the last words he said before his body fell limp in my arms.

Outside the great building that I had once called home seemed calm almost, serene. I could no longer hear the cries of despair from the one's who had lost the people they truly loved. I couldn't bare looking at Mrs. Weasley who had lost two practically three sons in one night, and I had survived.

_A long time ago Harry and I had become honorary members of the Weasley family._

I began to walk towards the black lake, the only motion was the slight ripple from the light wind brushing over it softly. I looked into the lake and saw myself for what felt like forever. I saw myself newly again, I saw myself differently now. I was now a woman. I mean I still had my busy hair, but there was not depression and sadness with a hint of bitter cold swirled into my dark brown eyes. My face had thinned out a bit as did the rest of my body. I had changed, this bloody war had hardened me, it changed me I would no longer be the sweet, bubbly, know-it-all Hermione. As if in a few hours my body and my life had hardened. I leaned against a tree that i had sat against so many times while Ron and Harry went swimming and taunted the Giant Squid.

How we had, had so much fun. So carefree. I felt like i was the only one left on this so called magical land. But was it really? I decided to just do, don't think, something completely unlike me. I got my inspiration from some people I had truly loved and missed terribly now that they were all gone. The Marauders, especially Serious. I walked to the end of the dock of the black lake and began to strip off layer off layer of my filthy clothing until I was left bare and completely venerable and open to the world to see. I felt the cool air kiss my bare skin and the Goosebumps began to raise as did my nipples.

Before i knew it my adrenaline got the best of me and i jumped into the frosted water. My body quickly went numb and i began to swim to the middle of the lake. I soaked in the moonlight on my bare skin as i began to float. I felt my hair slowly fade away from my body as i floated atop of the water. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what was left of my life. I knew i would eventfully get hyperthermia and die. i would sink to the bottom of the lake forever and no one would ever find me. I could be with Harry and Ron again. I felt my body began to feel light and detach from my body, it is a truly magical feeling. As i was slipping away i could hear my name being called in the distance. I thought of Ronald how i could be with him soon. In his arms, kissing his with as much passion as i could muster and we could live happily ever after. I saw someone jump into the lake to save me as my body slowly began to sink under the water's soft surface. They would be to late i was on my journey to heaven. I was now floating to my new home. But once i got up i found myself in a white room. But instead of seeing Ron and Harry, standing in my heaven there was Severus Snape himself. My smile faded. But i walked over to him and gave him a hug. He gingerly wrapped his arms around my small frame into an awkward hug.

"I am sorry, so, so, sorry."

"For what miss. Granger?"

"I could have helped; I could have saved your life."

"No you couldn't have, no one could have. Anyways i am happier here i am with the love of my life. I am not sure if Mr. Potter told you about my memories or not."

"Yes, he did, well that you loved his mother and hated his father...before...he died."

"Yes, indeed well I am now with my dearest Lily Evans again."

"Well than I am glad. But may I ask professor, why are you here and not Harry and Ron?"

"Well Harry is re-uniting with his parents, and i was sent here to send you back down to earth. Someone has saved your life just in the nick of time. Your soul will soon re-unite with your body because of him, you will live."

"But...Professor, I want to die, I want to be with the people I love the most, I don't want to stay in a world alone and only feeling pain and despair."

"I'm sorry, but this is not your destiny, you have a greater purpose on earth it is not your time to die."

Before I could retort, everything went black and I felt warm again. I began to open my eyes and everything was still white but it was also very bright. Once my eyes adjusted to the new light I turned my head to the left and saw the doors to the infirmary I had big blankets all over my body. When I turned to the right I saw poor little Mrs. Pomfrey running down to see me.

"Hermione dear! good your awake and alive, you gave us a good worry you did, didn't you. Mr. Malfoy got you here in the nick of time and he was so worried about you now I can tell him he can rest."

"Mal-Malfoy?" I chocked out for my thought felt like sandpaper.

"Yes, he said you were drowning in the Black Lake and getting Hyperthermia and that you were naked?!? He took off his jacket before jumping into the water to get you. he wrapped his jacket around you and ran all the way here and did whatever he could to get you warm. It's a good thing Mr. Malfoy found you when he did because you were almost completely under water and we would have never found you. Why were you naked in the lake anyways?"

"To be completely honest I wanted to no longer feel anymore pain."

"Yes, I herd about Mr. Weasley, and of course Mr. Potter. I am truly sorry m'dear."

"Its okay its not your fault."

"I know, but you must remember it is not your either, there is a reason you lived, you must not live your life in the past, but only concentrate on the future, that should now be a much brighter one."


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 – Memories

_I couldn't help but remembering the night I had lost my virginity. It was only a few weeks ago. 5 to be exact. I lost myself to Ronald when we were on the run. It was right after he came back and Harry was keeping watch. We wanted to make-love to one another so that if we had died in the war we would know what it was like. _

_I remember his hand's being sweaty and him trembling and being nervice. Though I think we both were. We both slowly began to take off our clothing and we stared at each other in a new light. He truly did have freckles all over his body. And I noticed he now had some muscle from being on the run. My eyes traveled down his body and over his now flat stomach and then down further to his now erect penis. It stood a good seven inches away from his body. _

_I couldn't help but feel bloated, it was the first time ether then my parents when I was a baby to see me naked. He was the first one to make a move. He slowly walked over to me and whispered._

'_Are you sure you want to do this 'Mione?'_

'_Yes, I am ready.'_

'_Alright.'_

_He was the first to make a move, he slowly walked over to me and placed his hand's on ether sides of my hips, so genital it seemed as if he was afraid of breaking me. He leaned his head down to brush his rough lips against mine. He then took a little more power and captured my lips with his own. I felt his wet tong run on my bottom hop asking permission, which I allowed him. I felt his tong penetrate my mouth. He opened his mouth a little to much but that was okay. He looked into my eyes once we broke apart and asked again if I was sure. When I said yes he put his hands under my tush and lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to the twin bunk beds before genially placing me down and getting on top of me._

_We began feeling each other all over, kissing, biting, we wanted each other bad. He slowly positioned himself in between my legs; he then pushed himself slowly into me. _

_I felt everything beginning to stretch to accommodate Ron. It hurt so much. Though that pain was nothing compared to when he roughly broke through my hymen. But soon after there was massive amounts of pleasure that rushed though my body. He began to pump himself inside me in a rhythm. His face was very flushed and he began to twitch as did I. I felt him release himself inside of me, and as if it activated something in me I came as well. He looked into my eyes as he fell onto the bed beside me cuddling me for the rest of the night. But I swear right before I fell asleep I herd him whisper in my ear._

"_I love you Hermione, always have, always will."_

_That night I had a good dream, it was about him, and it was nice to finally not have nightmares haunting my dreams._

_I loved him too_

_I awoke to Harry walking in and screaming._

"_Um…guys…What the hell just happened?"_

_Let's just sat that Ron and I looked like twins covering our bodies, and our red faces to match are fiery red bodies._


End file.
